I Miss You
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: He just stood there, watching in horror as she fell to the ground, almost lifeless. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, begging for her to come back, crying out her name. “Miley,” he cried out, “Bud, come back.”


I Miss You

A Hannah Montana tragedy fan fiction by xXPhilippineSunshineXx

_Summary: He just stood there, watching in horror as she fell to the ground, almost lifeless. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, begging for her to come back, crying out her name. "Miley," he cried out, "Bud, come back." _

"Daddy," Miley started, "when is Hannah ever gonna make another mall or bookstore appearance again? You know, the 'special appearances'." Her dad, Robbie Ray Stewart replied, "Well Bud, I was gonna wait to tell you this, but I got Hannah Montana to be able to sing the National Anthem at the next basketball game!" Miley's face lit up and she beamed. "Thank you Daddy!" she cried. Jackson came down and asked, "What's all the screaming about?" Miley said, "I'm gonna sing the National Anthem at this Saturday's basketball game!" Jackson beamed, "Oh, _thank_ you Dad, you don't know how hard it was to keep that a secret from her." Miley said, "_You knew?" _ Jackson said, "Well sure, I was the one that had the idea for you to do that." Miley hugged her dad, and then Jackson. Their phone rang and they put it on speaker. Lilly's muffled voice came on "Hey, Miley, I'll be there in 20 seconds." Miley said, "OK!" Then she said to Jackson and her dad, "Lilly landing in 17 seconds." In exactly 17 seconds Jackson opened the front door and Lilly came sliding in on her skateboard. Miley said, "Hey Lilly, I'm singing the National Anthem at the next basketball game!" Lilly squealed in delight, "Oh, man, that's awesome! You're gonna bring Lola Luftnagle with you right?" Miley got her point and said, "Of course, what did you think?" Then, they went up to Miley's room to talk about what they were gonna wear, and you know, stuff like that. Jackson said to Robbie Ray, "Well, what do you reckon they're talking 'bout?" Robbie replied, "Jackson, they're girls, probably talking 'bout what to wear," and he was right. Lilly was saying, "Hey, I'm gonna wear my purple hair, with my bell-bottom jeans and that long skirt-ish shirt." Miley replied, "That's fine, I'll be wearing my black jeans and my red sweatshirt with the white guitar design on it." They went on like that for about an hour, talking about clothes, boys, and you know, Hannah stuff.

In three days, it was time for the famous Hannah Montana to sing the National Anthem. Robbie Ray (who was disguised as Mr. Montana), Miley (who was disguised as Hannah Montana), and Lilly (who was disguised as Lola Luftnagle) climbed into the limo and drove off, waving to Jackson as he became a tiny dot in the distance. When they got to the stadium, they had to wait a few minutes

for all the finishing touches to be attended to. Then, a man said over the speaker phone, "And now, singing the National Anthem, teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana!" The whole stadium shook with the people's cheers as Hannah made her way to the microphone. She sang without the music,

_O say, can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming_

_And the rocket's red glare the bombs bursting in air_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there_

_O say does that star spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave---- _

The crowd went wild again and she bowed and waved to her fans. After the whole game was over, she and her dad and Lola went into the bathrooms to change back into Robbie Ray, Miley, and Lilly. They were gonna walk around to the parking garage (which was about a block away) and call for a taxi. They proceeded to do that. When the garage was a few yards away, someone stepped in front of them from an alley and pointed a gun at them. Miley and Lilly whimpered in fright and the man said, "Give my your money." Mr. Stewart gave him all the money he had (about $100.00), but still, the man shot Miley. The bullet hit her in the stomach. Robbie Ray screamed, "MILEY!" He just stood there, watching in horror as she fell to the ground, almost lifeless. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, begging for her to come back, crying out her name. "Miley," he cried out, "Bud, come back." Lilly had started crying and was kneeling next to Robbie and Miley. She whispered, "Miley? It's Lilly, can you hear me?" Miley remained still. Robbie Ray cried, "Miles, come on, you're a strong girl, hang on." His tears fell on her pale face. He wiped them away and brushed off a strand of her hair. She opened her eyes and moaned, "Daddy? Is that you?" Robbie Ray smiled and said, "Yeah, Bud." Lilly smiled too and choked out, "Miley, I'm so glad you're awake."

Robbie said, "Lilly call 911, then call Jackson." She did and when she was done, she said, "They said they'd be here in about 15 minutes, and Jackson said he'd be here as soon as possible" Robbie Ray thought to himself, _What if she's not here anymore in 15 minutes? No, don't think like that. She's a strong girl._ Miley coughed and put her left hand over the bleeding wound. She said in a little more than a whisper, "Daddy, I love you." _This sounds like the beginning of a good-bye,_ Robbie Ray thought, _Oh no, she's saying good-bye, she's gonna go._ Robbie Ray realized this and said, "No, Miley, just hang on a bit longer, please?" Miley gasped, "It hurts to hold on, it really hurts Daddy, I'm trying my hardest though. I love you." He held her free hand and almost recoiled. Her hand was usually so warm, but now, it was cold. He held onto Miley as if by holding on to her, she'd stay alive. Unfortunately, that wasn't gonna happen. He held onto her hand tight and she said, "I'm sorry." Her hand went limp and her body grew heavy. She was gone. Robbie started crying out her name and begging her to come back, "Mile, wake up, come on Bud, you're a strong girl, fight back. Miley, please, come back. I miss you Bud, come back." His tears fell freely onto his little girl's face. Lilly was crying too. He hugged Miley close to his body and cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, crying for her, begging for her to wake up and open her eyes. It was no use. She was gone forever.

"Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!!" Miley and Jackson were shaking Robbie Ray in an effort to wake him up. He jolted up in bed to find Miley and Jackson on the other side with panicked faces. He rubbed his face and found he was covered in cold sweat. Jackson asked, "Dad, are you OK?" He nodded and looked around. He was in his room, in his house, and _Miley was alive_. He shook his head and sighed in relief. It was all a dream, thank goodness. Miley asked him, "Daddy, what is it? We heard you moaning in your sleep, and when we came in, you were saying my name over and over again, and you were like, tossing and turning, and, it sorta looked like you were crying. Are you OK?" He wiped off his face with hand and figured that the tears had mingled with the cold sweat. He replied, "It was nothing, I just had a bit of a nightmare, that's all." Jackson stated, "Well, it must've been a bad one, cause you were saying 'Miley, come back, Bud' over and over, what was the nightmare?" He shook his head and said, "No, you guys wouldn't wanna hear it, especially you Bud." Miley and Jackson argued, "Come on, it won't scare us." Miley pulled out the famous puppy-dog look and made her eyes all teary and pouted out her lip. He sighed and started, "Well, it was a normal Hannah day, you know everyday stuff..." And when he finished, Miley was thinking, _So, in _his_ dream, I get killed, weird_. Robbie Ray had let a few tears silently fall as he was telling the story, it was bad enough to dream it, but then he had to tell it to the people he loved most. Miley hugged him and said, "Daddy, don't worry, I won't get hurt like that, or leave you and Jackson and Lilly and Oliver." She smiled at him and he hugged her back and put an arm around Jackson. "'Night guys," he said to them. "'Night Dad," the replied. They all went to bed, and they all fell into a peaceful, deep, sleep.

The next day was Saturday, and they had all slept in until about eight. Except for Robbie Ray. He had to go run some errands, so he just left a note on Miley and Jackson's night-stands. He wrote the same thing on both slips of paper and told them everything they needed to know:

_Mornin'!_

_I had to go run some errands. I should be back in an hour, or an hour and a half at the most. Just make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast, or have some cereal. If you need me, I'll be on my cell. Love ya!_

_-Dad_

Miley and Jackson read these notes and trudged downstairs for breakfast. At about nine o'clock, the phone rang. Jackson answered it, "Hello?" The man on the other side of the line asked, "Is this Jackson Stewart?" Jackson answered, "Yeah," the man continued, "Do you have a younger sister by the name of Miley Stewart?" Jackson answered again, "Yeah." The man asked, "Are the two of you the children of a Robbie Ray Stewart?" Miley had noticed the worried look on Jackson's face and stood by him, listening to the phone conversation. Jackson said, "Yeah, is something wrong?" The man said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father was in a horrible car accident, he's at the hospital, but the chances of him surviving are very slim." Miley and Jackson stood in shock. Jackson said, "Oh, we'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and Miley started crying. He opened his arms and she fell into them, crying into his shoulder.

**(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! You didn't see that comin' did ya :-P? What will happen to Robbie Ray? Will he make it? You'll find out in the sequel to this story, ****Get Well Soon****. Please review!) **


End file.
